Typical memory systems may execute memory read transactions and memory write transactions. On occasion, an error may occur on a memory read transaction. High performance memory controllers, such as may be in servers, may rely on data redundancy schemes, such as error correction codes (ECC), to provide fault tolerance and correction for errors. These schemes may work satisfactorily where the corruption of the data is limited. However, some errors may cause such great corruption of the data that these schemes may not work; that is, the errors may be uncorrectable. If the error is due to a “stuck-at” or hardware failure fault, where a memory cell, buffer or some other component has suffered a permanent failure, then the data may be obtained from another source, if available, such as a mirror server or memory. However, a mirror server or memory is not feasible in some applications. If the data cannot be corrected or obtained from another source, then the corrupted data may still be provided to the requesting program. This corrupted data may simply cause an erroneous output from the program, may cause the requesting program or a program utilizing the corrupted data to crash, or may cause the operating system to crash.